Ginny's Letters of Truth
by SilverRock13
Summary: funny Letters over summer holidays to Ron, hermione, and Harry. answers by Cargarbinx, Susan B and SupaSyd
1. Ron Letter 1

Being the cousin of Susan B and cargarbinx, they decided to make me Ginny because they need a Ginny and I am funny. My first might suck balls. The answers are all having to do with cargarbinx's letters; Rons Rambunctious Summer Vacation, and Susan B's letters, Dull Days at the Dursleys.

Dear Ron,

            Thanks for telling Harry about the parents fighting over the Percy Problem. I don't think Harry should know about our family problems.

I miss Fred and George too. Things aren't as funny without them. Nobody but Da makes mum mad anymore and he is not funny when he does. Anyways, when I got the password to your email address I read your e-mail. I am outraged that you are making fun and teasing my boyfriend together. Just because his parents thought he was going to be a girl and named him before they knew, does not mean Madison is stupid or a girl. Besides he is quite a good kisser I have to say… Anyways, you must not make fun of  him because he gets very angry when people make fun of his name. He looks pretty weak, but he is stronger than you think. I hate you for teasing him and that is why I have been quiet and mad lately. By the way, Hermione is out of town until next week. She told me and said that you would laugh when she said that she was going to visit family in Hicktown, California in the USA. Oh yah, HALLO HARRY!!! Forgot you were still Ron's friend. Anyways, gotta go see Madison, we are going to a 5 hour cartoon movie.

                                    Bye,

                                Ginny W.

P.S.  Just go and get the stupid socks already!!!


	2. Harry Letter 1

Again go to Susan B Dull Days at the Dursleys for Harry Potters Answer in the 4th chapter when it comes out.

Dear Harry,

How have you been? I am horrible. I am a great cook and all but my mom is making us cook our own food to learn a lesson or something. I hate cooking my own food all the time. To avoid it I went to see Madison and I met his parents and we ate Dinner in his room because they don't own a table that you can eat on. I have been cooking for Ron every once and awhile and he loves it but there is always stuff left and I found some of my famous soup in the toilet. I _think_ it was my soup. So Harry, has Dudley been stealing extra dessert still? He really needs to stop wasting food. Steal the last one when nobody is looking and send it to me for testing, you know so I can see if there is a drug or something in it. Well, Fred and George are back!!!!!!!! Yay!!! Mum wants to kill them though. Ron is acting strange. I think he is sad about Hermione being gone. Those two were made for each other, I mean, it is so clear they like each other. They just can't tell each other. Anyways, back to me. Harry, I used to like you so much but Madison has passed you up. You can come over in 1 week. I am throwing a party when Mum and Da leave on Thursday for a week. I talked to my connections and they say Cho Chang is available and has a crush on somebody your year in Gryffindor!! I invited her, she is coming! You better show up, you can meet Madison. He wants to meet you. The whole school is coming. It is at Madison's house. He lives on 123 Magicwood Street, close to my house. I'll take you there. Did you know he is your age? Yup, and Ravenclaw is his house. He didn't tell me until now. After the month we have been together, I never knew much more about him except his name and his parents. Anyways we are going to party like it is 1999!! Got to go meet Maddy at his house. Wants to know how to make a bed with magic!?

Luv ya and Maddy,

Ginny W.

P.S. Where something like jeans and a T. Everybody else is wearing that.


	3. Hermione Letter 1

Well im not sure when hermione is getting an account, but here is her letter.

Dear Hermione,

How is Hickville? I wonder why it is called that. Anyways, hate to break it to ya but I think Ron likes you. You should so get together, i mean u both are single!(unless u met somebody in hickville. HAHAHA HICKVILLE, THAT'S SO FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Um, we have had it tough lately cooking our own meals. When u get back you are welcome to come to my party!!! My summer is awesome. I spend most of my time with Madison. He is the best boyfriend a girl like me could have or want. I' m so excited to have a boyfriend that is the most popular in his year in Ravenclaw. I wonder if Dumbledore will let me move up a year? Harry is so funny. Ron is becoming a tiny, tad, pinch more mature. They make fun of Madison and it makes me mad. You and Ron should hook up at my party. I only e-mail him so he doesn't kill me when I tell him stuff. Anyways, gotta go study with Madison again. He still doesn't know how to make a bed with magic. GUYS, they can be idiots.

BF OUT,

Ginny W.


	4. Ron Letter 2

Yet again go to other screen name cargarbinx please to hear the answer. This whole back and forth thing is confusing!!!!

                        Dear Ron,

            I am sending letters to you in the same house because #1 It is fun, and #2 I don't like talking to that stupid look you get on your face when you talk.( is that look the way you always are like or is it your face all the time, don't know how Hermione can stand it.) Anyways, E-mail is something that dad was talking about, must be a muggle thing. Harry is around enough to be like family, but, well, uhh, you win that okay?

            Fred and George aren't that annoying, at least they don't leave socks everywhere they go! Besides, you are not the easiest thing to listen to either.

            Hey Ron, shut up about Madison. At least I have been kissed before, you haven't even had a real girlfriend. Why are you so mad at me? Besides I helped you out, I told Hermione you like her. You do don't you? You could break her little heart if she likes you back! Anyways, back to business. Ron, I hate to break it to you, actually I love to break it to you, but anybody could beat you up, I bet a first year kid could. Hermione can definatly beat you up. So technichally, you are screwed if you are going to go through with fighting Madison. Yup, he is going to fight you the muggle way with no magic at all or you are out. Talk to Hermione about having cousins in Hickville California, it is her problem not mine. What do you mean (ha-ha) parents, the next time I see you I am gonna hurt you so bad!!!!! Anyways, I am taking a couple of classes on cooking just for you. If you are interested, you can come to my party. It is at Madison's house, you can finally meet him. NO MAGIC ALOUD!!

                                                Hate ya,

                                               Ginny W.

P.S. Cartoons are cool, I don't know what planet you are on. 5 hours is not bad, 1 hour of it was the ministry of magic talking, you go on hours of adventures with Harry and Hermione!!! I don't need mental help, Percy does.


	5. Ron Letter 3

Go to cargarbinx rons rambunctious summer vacation for answer.

                        Dear Ron,

            You are talking when you get it, duh you could not be singing!!! Gosh your such a tard. You make a funny look, and you know it!!

            No Ron, you are very wrong. The less fortuanate would not want your socks they would wear plastic bags before your socks. Fred and George are going to leave again soon, cherish your moments with them.

            Ron, everybody knows you have never been kissed or had a girlfriend. I don't even need to ask you!

            Hermione answered my letter, she said she is ecstatic to hear you like her. Don't hurt her feelings or I will kill you.

            I am not friends with Melissa anymore, she copies me!

            Here is Madison: Hello Ron, how are you? I think that you are just a teeny bit mad. Well um, to tell you, cartoons are great, stop making fun of me, and to warn you, my sister is not very happy with you. Better apologize soon. I think you and Hermione make a **_CUTE_** couple. Hook up at are party!!! Please!!!! Anyways see you at dinner!

                                                            Sincerely,

                                                Ginny and Madison

P.S. Yup I let him read all of the letters Ron, all of them.


	6. Hermione Letter 2

A/N: Supasyd has Hermione's answer when she updates!

                        Dear Hermione,

            It is great to hear from you to. You are the only girl I have talked to this summer except Madison's sister. She does not look like a sister though, more like a brother. Haven't talked to my mum yet. Kind of avoiding it…

            I really do believe he likes you, he just denies it because he dislikes Crookshanks. Can't imagine why though. I mean the guy has a lock of your hair hidden under his bed and taped into his diary. Oh, and he has a "sample" of your shampoo. So that is my evidence.

            Thanks for explaining Hickville to me. Did you know it is an hour away from the capitol of California? What have you done there so far? I wish I could see the funny.

            My party is going to be the best. I am planning to get Cho Chang and Harry together there hopefully! I am going to have a caterer, a dance floor, and a HUGE STEREO! It will be great. I can't wait.

            Next time please send my letter to my room so my brother Ronald will not try and get it.

            I had a great time with Madison. Ravenclaw isn't THAT bad at least he is not a Slytherin!! I know his name is weird but there is a good reason for it so I let it go. Ron and Harry won't. They call him my little Maddykins. I hate that. Got to go make dinner.

- Ginny W.

P.S. Ron is now what I call Ronnykins because of Maddykins. Oh What will you where to my party? Discuss farther next letter. Madison says hi!!


	7. Harry Letter 2

Dear Harry,

I was going to write you again today but I got your letter! I was scared you were ignoring me. Well, glad you are over the gelatin mold. What IS gelatin mold and what does it look like?!?! Well, not to brag or anything but I have been taking online cooking lessons with a bookstore college and I got an A!!! **wOOt**! Oh and I took baking class online too! By the famous American baker, Mrs. Fields.

Everything with Madison is going great. We went to a concert last night for FeFe Dobson. (we teleported to Manchester) They don't have a table because his parents were freaked out about the attacks a heck of a long time ago and they are still scared. I am suspecting they are hippies. His parents are scary like that. His oldest sister is great, after Hermione, she is my best friend this summer. It is not the sister Ron was talking about, that sister is ugly and mean. I talk to her anyways. Back to the other sister, she has light brown hair with natural highlights. She uses herbal essences just like me! She is the same year as you and she is in Ravenclaw. (Head girl) She has her own room and shares a common room with the head boy, Madison!!! She is going to be a prefect next year! She is the best looking in the family of all the girls. Show you if you can sneak to my party!

You are SOOO right about Hermione and Ron. They get annoying when they fight to avoid it. I think I have pushed it forward a bit. Big party is on Saturday, good thing none of us do anything on Sunday. My party is going to be the best in summer. Madison said we had to put a beach in one room, so we are. I have an American pen pal named Kammy, she is coming with her cousins. She is from the American school in California, the same state Hermione is in! My party is going to be the best. I will try and help you sneak here. If you want to, tell the Dursley's it is only Madison's party and he is a "muggle." Take Dudley if you need to.

Love Ya,

Ginny W.


	8. Hermione Letter 3

Hello Hermione,

Sorry I haven't been talking lately, I found out the truth about Madison. I broke up with him at the party, but I hooked up with someone else!!!!! It is…Chris!! He is also a Ravenclaw. (see how bad my luck is!!!!! Ravenclaw, HMPH!! Slytherin guys rule!!!) but anyways, that is his name, and he plays quidditch for school AND the wizarding world parks and recreation team!!!!! Isn't it dreamy??? Oh yah, he has a family of 3 siblings; Matt age 16, Cassie age 15, and Mary age 14. Chris is umm, don't freak out, but he is 14 almost 15. But I am 13, that is okay, right? I am not sure. I am soooo happy right now. I also got this new game called The Simulators 2. Isn't it wonderful? I get to control the life of the people I make. This is a great weekend!!!

Ron has been acting really strange!! He collected some magic rock thing supposedly to bring him love. He has been rubbing it like crazy…But this isn't really weird for him though, I guess. Oh, but it is soooo funny to watch him rub it while pacing around the house. I have been writing my pen pal from the American States in Southern California named Jake. He is straight up weird. I think that is how you spell weird… THE WORLD WILL NEVER KNOW!!!!!

This new show has come on my television!!!! I forget the name, but the star actor is pretty dang HoTTTT. Anyways…

P.S. The secret truth about Madison is… he really _IS_ gay. Strange, Harry and Ron were right?!!!! EEEKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Letter to Ron 4

Hi Ron!

I know it is stupid I am writing you a letter….But nobody else is writing back lately. So a 'Summer at the Mental Institution: Inspirational Course (includes ability to write off as achievements or trade in for better grades) has been interesting. I wish that the world would be better. Ever since Madison figured out I had this course to go to he has been really bitter with me. He is starting to get annoying. Just like this mental institution. They can't paint the walls or someone might go even crazier or get high off the paint so they are all white. When we walk in at visiting time we have to be carrying nothing (especially sharp stuff) and we must keep our hands out in the open. Ron, wizards and witches that are sent to he mental institution used to scare me in the beginning, but there are some people around our age that have really sad stories. Some of them don't belong there, they are just left there since we have no orphanage. There is this guy with that is a teenage volunteer wizard there, he is pretty hot. I started staring at him and I tripped over some stuff. Ahhhh. The hotness even makes the girls in my course DROOL over him. At least I don't drool. Nobody has thought of me liking him so I just keep quiet and admire him from afar. He noticed me too. I think it is because we always end up writing letters to our families at the same time. Well I guess I will stop talking about him. You should be happy though, writing this letter to you made me realize I should dump Madison. He is pretty ugly anyways. So that will be my new letter I will write. A break-up letter to Madison is in order here. So there it is. My confession is out and you have heard about the institution. It is like that one summer camp mum sent you to when you were younger.

-Ginny

P.S. – I will keep quiet about you and Hermione's little date. giggles I didn't know you liked Jacuzzi dips with a girl in at the same time. I remember last time you tried that girl Vanessa got in and you ran away. HEHEHE. And you left a _yellow _trail of nervousness in the Spa to the bathroom door. Good times brother. Good Times indeed.


	10. Letter to Harry 3

** HARRY!**

BEING IN THIS INSANE HOSPITOL IS KILLING ME. IT IS LITERALLY DRIVING ME CRAZY! I thought that they were supposed to fix crazy people here, why is it so insane? I am felling stupid because I, well, tripped over this guy and he smiled at me and we chatted for awhile….aNy WhO, my days are stupid and I am writing letters to people just as an excuse to keep away from the classes and tours. This place is too uncool and I for one am starting to get so mad I started pst, secret ahead using magic on the grounds pst secret over So I know it is stupid but I need my practice and there is an experienced wizard/witch within at least 200 feet away, so technically the only rule I am breaking is the no magic on the grounds of the mental hospital….But ya. Nobody is tracking this letter either; the twins (with my help) came with a tracking deactivating technique. I used it so this is the test. Have fun receiving this letter and I have to go. I think they suspect I am here to long. Not only have I been here for over an hour writing 2 letters, I have been admiring the guy I tripped over from afar. Did I tell you HE started talking to ME? I feel happy because all the girls here are, like, mobbing him. It is hard to escape them. Wait, you know how it feels to be mobbed or having no privacy I guess…so can you relate? I don't know. I gotta go!

Your best friend Ron's little sister,

Ginny (aka Weasel Rat)


End file.
